Vampires and Werewolves
by Eyra
Summary: Transylvanie, 1212. Au fin fond du vieux château qui appartenait à la plus grande famille de rois, se trame un curieux evênement. Les ténèbres refont surface.
1. Chapter 1

Transylvanie, 1212.

Un jeune homme brun, d'une beauté démoniaque, se promenait dans les dédales sombres d'un château vieux et froid. Ses yeux noirs et d'une intense profondeur irradiaient pourtant un froid plus glacial que les vieilles dalles qui défilaient sous ses pieds nus. Sa peau était d'une blancheur inquiétante; ses pas ne faisaient pas le moindre bruit et même sa respiration ne pouvait pas être remarquée.

Il était vêtu d'un pantalon de lin noir, avec un haut portant des épaulières et un grand manteau de cuir qui lui descendait jusqu'aux chevilles. Ses mains fines et blanches aux ongles étrangement longs étaient cachées par des gants en cuir noir.

Il obliqua soudain à gauche et une porte s'ouvrit devant lui dans qu'il la touche. Il allait entrer lorsqu'il s'arrêta, et se tourna vers le mur ou était accroché un magnifique miroir, qui ne reflétait que le mur en face, ses vieilles pierres grises et quelques toiles d'araignée accrochées.

Satisfait, le jeune homme virevolta et entra sans un bruit dans la pièce.

Aussitôt, une multitude d'immondes petits hommes verdâtres l'entourèrent en émettant des bruits incompréhensibles.

Sont-ils tous la ? souffla le brun d'une voix doucereuse.

Grouiiiiiiik, lui répondit une des créatures.

Allons, va devant, montres-les moi. L'excitation était perceptible dans sa voix.

La bête verdâtre, qui lui arrivait à la taille, commença à trottiner devant lui et l'homme lui suivit sans faire de bruit, frôlant à peine le sol en marchant. Il débouchèrent dans une salle avenante, plus petite, mais qui sentait le chien mouillé. L'homme s'arrêta sur le seuil, et couvrit la salle des yeux. On aurait pu entendre son cœur accélérer.... s'il en avait eu un. Il descendit quelques marches en pierre froide et passa devant la première créature attachée au mur avec une anneau de fer et une laisse. C'était un homme, nu, recroquevillé contre le mur. La crasse était visible sur n'importe quelle partie de son corps, et ses cheveux longs et collés entre eux témoignait de son manque apparent d'hygiène. Son spectateur l'observa un moment sans rien dire, jusqu'à ce que l'homme-bête détende d'un coup ses jambes en grognant et tente de happer son maître avec ses griffes. Mais en moins de temps qu'il lui fallut pour parcourir cette petite distance, l'homme n'était déjà plus la, mais derrière lui. L'animal s'étrangla avec sa laisse et l'homme lui frappa l'arrière du crâne, suffisamment fort pour le laisser inconscient. L'atmosphère devint glaciale, et l'homme vêtu de cuir balaya le reste de la salle de ses orbes noires. La douzaine d'hommes-bêtes restante se tapit encore plus contre le mur en gémissant. Personne ne pouvait vaincre le maître. Le maître était le maître. Voilà comment leur esprit analysait la situation. L'exemple de leur camarade venait de le prouver encore une fois.

Le maître reprit sa marche, s'arrêtant un moment devant chaque bestiole. Tous avait la même caractéristique, ces yeux sauvages, ces manières de bêtes, ces grognements rauques qui sortaient parfois de leur bouche. Bouche qui contenait entre autres plus de canines que de molaires.

L'homme arrivait à la fin de son inspection lorsqu'il tomba devant un anneau vide.

_Vide_.

Il s'arrêta, serra les poing et seul le bruit du cuir compressé se fit entendre. Puis, d'un coup, il disparut et réapparut au milieu des hommes verdâtres. Il en frappa deux et les jeta par la fenêtre, tandis que les autres se prosternaient devant lui.

Il y a dix ans, j'ai crée moi-même quinze loups-garous, qui j'ai relâché dans la nature afin qu'ils se développent et apprennent la goût du sang. Je vous ai alors dis qu'en cette date, aujourd'hui, le 31 décembre 1212, vous devrez les avoir TOUS re-capturés et enchaînés dans cette salle. Et que vois-je en arrivant ?? Qu'il en manque un.

Pendant qu'il avait parlé, l'homme s'était rapproché dangereusement des petits hommes verdâtres, qui frémissaient maintenant de peur.

Ou est-il !!! hurla alors le maître.

Son cri résonna dans tout le château. Il attrapa une des petites créatures, et, se penchant en arrière, ouvrit la bouche, dévoilant ainsi deux dents étrangement longues et blanches. Ses yeux devinrent rouges et ils mordit brutalement dans le cou de sa victime, aspirant son sang, alors que celle-ci se débattait en poussant des cris inutiles. Bientôt, son petit corps devint flasque dans les bras du maître. Celui-ci le jeta sur le côté et toisa le reste de ses serviteurs agenouillés à ses pieds.

Retrouvez le moi. Immédiatement.

Les petits hommes se dispersèrent rapidement, et le vampire s'essuya d'un geste élégant le sang vert qui restait sur la commissure de ses lèvres.

Il était Sasuke Uchiwa, descendant de la plus grande lignée de vampire, descendant de la plus grande famille royale qui avait jamais existé.

Il n'avait plus le droit à l'erreur.


	2. Chapter 2

**Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews, même si ce n'est qu'un début. Et je suis désolée pour l'absence de ponctuation de dialogue dans le 1er chapitre, on dirait que mon ordi n'a pas intégré la fonction :p**

**voilà la suite, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira.**

________________________________________________________________________________

Il courait depuis longtemps maintenant, et ses pattes commençaient à être douloureuses. Ses réflexes s'étant amoindris sous le coup de la fatigue, il craignait maintenant que les ignobles petits monstres qui devaient le capturer n'y arrivent. Il s'arrêta soudain et bifurqua à la gauche d'un arbre gigantesque qui dévoila une petite caverne au milieu de ses énormes racines, et y plongea. Son ouïe fine avait capté à travers l'épais feuillage qui l'entourait qu'il y avait du remue-ménage à l'orée de la forêt. Il se tapit dans l'ombre de sa grotte, essayant de se coller le plus possible à la paroi. Puis, il ferma les yeux. Même s'il faisait totalement nuit, il pouvait très bien voir. Mais son ouïe l'aiderait plus si quelqu'un approchait.

Son corps était tout en muscles, qui se dessinaient fièrement sous sa peau en ce moment recouverte de poils. De la couvée des quinze loups-garous nés dix ans auparavant, il était le plus fort, le plus imposant, et surtout le plus intelligent. Ceux dont l'intellect était au plus bas possédaient juste les instincts animaux, même lorsqu'ils redevenaient humains. Ils ne parlaient même pas, s'exprimant par onomatopées. Ceux au milieu savaient plus ou moins réfléchir et agir de façon presque humaine, et les plus intelligents se débrouillaient parfaitement, qu'ils soient loups ou humains.

Lui faisait partie de ceux-là, et il était le meilleur. Cependant, ils n'avaient aucune paroles lorsqu'ils se transformaient. Il ne pouvaient émettre que des grognements et c'était terriblement frustrant. De plus, son instinct de bête prenait parfois le dessus sur sa dignité d'homme.

Au fur et à mesure de ces dix années passées dans la forêt, sous l'ombre du grand et sombre château, ils avaient tous appris à se battre, à tuer pour manger, à être traqués continuellement car le _Maître_ souhaitait qu'ils connaissent aussi la peur.

Cependant, quelques jours auparavant, des petits hommes verts qui avaient un goût affreux étaient venus et les avaient traqués puis capturés comme du vulgaire bétail. Cela l'énervait au plus haut point, ayant développé une conscience, alors que la plupart de ses congénères n'y avait vu qu'un alibi pour se battre. Ils avaient tous été capturés un par un, et il se retrouvait tout seul.

« Tant pis, je préfère agir en solitaire »

Sortant de ses pensées, le loup-garou s'inquiéta de l'absence de bruit soudain dans la forêt. Il ouvrit les yeux, et se décolla un peu de la paroi. Rampant, il s'approcha sans bruits de l'entrée. Il n'avait rien entendu de bizarre, hormis l'absence de bruit. Il renifla l'air, et y trouva une odeur nauséabonde qui lui imprima immédiatement une image dans l'esprit : les hommes verts.

Soudain, il se sut entouré. Comment avaient-ils trouvé sa tanière ? Il hésitait. Sortir impliquerait qu'il doive se battre, et il ne se savait pas en assez bon état.

Il décida d'utiliser la ruse pour une fois. Se retournant vers la fond de la grotte, il donna un énorme coup de patte dans la terre, qui se brisa sous ses griffes. Il continua ainsi, épuisant ses forces, mais lui évitant probablement de se faire attraper. Il sut tout de même que les hommes avaient finit par rentrer dans le terrier et s'étaient jeté à sa poursuite.

Il décida alors de s'arrêter et de les éliminer un par un. Il se retourna et attendit dans le tunnel l'arrivée des premiers ennemis, qui ne pouvaient s'y tenir qu'un à la fois. Lui même était complètement ratatiné.

Lorsque la première créature verte arriva, elle fut tuée sur le coup par une coup de patte surpuissant. Le loup-garou s'éloignait ensuite, et laissait le temps aux autre de dépasser le cadavre. Alors, il tuait les arrivants, par coup de griffes ou par morsures de sa mâchoire surpuissante. Lorsqu'il fut sur qu'il n'en restait aucun, il reprit sa route, traçant son sillage à coups de pattes, lorsqu'il déboucha enfin dans une petite clairière éclairée par la lune. Il était mort de fatigue et se traîna à une marre pour boire. Puis il s'ébroua, et remarqua qu'il avait faim. Cependant, il était bien trop fatigué pour chasser. Se fiant à son flair, il essayer de repérer trace d'éventuels cadavre quelque part dans la forêt. Il perçut une odeur et se mit en route. Il avançait lentement, conscient qu'il risquait à tout moment de se faire attraper. Il trottinait sous de hauts arbres lorsqu'il fut soudainement aplatit au sol par une chose froide et lourde qui lui tomba dessus. _Un filet_. Il se débattit et hurla sa rage lorsqu'il vit apparaître une dizaine d'homme verts près de lui, qui tentèrent de l'approcher. Malgré le filet qui retenait ses mouvements, il était dans une colère épouvantable, refusant d'obéir aux ordres de quiconque, refusant de n'être qu'un gibier, une expérience plus ou moins réussie. Ses crocs déchirèrent le filet au niveau de sa tête et il sortit sa mâchoire pour happer l'homme qui se tenait juste devant lui. Il le secoua de toutes ses forces, déchirant le petit corps entre ses dents, savourant leur immonde sang vert. Pris d'une soudaine folie et d'un accès de faim, le loup-garou déchira les mailles du filet, semant le chaos parmi les petits hommes qui croyaient l'avoir pris au piège. Il finit par se débarrasser complètement des mailles lourdes et froides et se déchaîna sur ses agresseurs, qui essayaient de le tenir à distance avec des bâtons électriques. Après s'être pris une grosse décharge dans le museau, sa fureur redoubla et il se mit sur ses pattes arrières, devenant encore plus grand, véritable montagne de chaire, de muscles et de crocs. Il tua tous les hommes verts sauf un seul, qu'il jugea préférable de laisser aller avertir le _Maître_. Il ne se laisserait pas avoir aussi facilement.

L'aube se leva sur un spectacle morbide. Le loup-garou dévorait encore les restes de ses agresseurs, lorsqu'il s'arrêta d'un coup. Il se recula, alors que le premier rayon de soleil touchait sa fourrure. De douleur ou de rage, il se roulait par terre tandis que certains changements opéraient en lui. Ses poils disparurent, laissant place à une peau relativement propre et matte. Ses crocs devinrent dents, sauf deux canines particulièrement acérées. Ses longues oreilles disparurent, son crâne ainsi que tout son corps changea de forme. Ses yeux auparavant complètement noirs devinrent des yeux d'humains, d'un bleu pur et clair. Trois moustaches lui restèrent sur chaque joue et une touffe de cheveux blonds sales apparut sur son crâne. Il devint _humain_. Il était totalement nu, mais son corps n'avait rien perdu de sa musculature impressionnante, et un air sauvage habillait les traits de son visage. Sur le coin de sa bouche, restait du sang verdâtre, qu'il essuya rapidement du revers de la main avec le semblant de dignité qu'il lui restait.

Dix ans auparavant, il avait été Naruto Uzumaki, fils d'un des plus grands duc de ces contrées. Mais un homme avait à tout jamais ruiné sa vie en le transformant en cobaye, en expérience. Cet homme s'appelait Sasuke Uchiha.

Et il luttait désormais pour survivre et échapper au _Maître_.

**Naruto : Eh je suis pas d'accord, c'est carrément égoïste, pourquoi c'est Sasuke le mec qui a la classe, et moi la bestiole sauvage ?**

**Eyra : je t'ai pas demandé ton avis à ce que je sache.**

**Sasuke : Hn.**

**Naruto : Tu m'énerves avec tes « Hn »**

**Eyra : Naruto, t'es lourd.**

**Sasuke : Hn.**

**Naruto : Maaiiieuuuuh, c'est trop injuuuuste !**

**Eyra : T'inquiètes pas, tu va tout déchirer dans la suite.**

**Naruto : J'espère bien, parce que je le mérites.**

**Eyra : …**

**Sasuke : …**

**Naruto : Vous êtes chiants. * s'éloigne pour bouder***

**Eyra : * soupire* Bon, chers lecteurs, j'espère que vous avez aimé ce deuxième chapitre. A bientôt pour la suite :D**


End file.
